Simply Couldn't
by Minako-chan2
Summary: It's been seven months since Mamoru broke up with Usagi. Have they moved on? A short heartfelt story based on a song by Savage Garden.


Simply Couldn't  
By Minako-chan  
-----------------  
insert standard disclaimer  
  
Author's Notes: Phew I haven't been able to write for a long while because of school work and  
stuff to do for university applications *wipes sweat from brow* This will be a short fic (to  
those who don't like my long on-going stories, yay for you! ^_^), and as always, alternate  
reality type of story between Serena and Darien. Hope you'd like it! E-mails are always  
nice *toothy smile* *hint hint* So please write me at cupid_teacup@hotmail.com or leave me  
a message on the board, or e-mail me at muul@onelist.com, or minako_usagi@hotmail.com! hehe  
lots of options there. So there should not be any excuses of not writing me =)! Now on with  
the story!   
  
NOTE:  
*The song used as the prologue is called "Let Me Let Go" by Faith Hill. I'm not a country  
music fan, but I happen to like the song. Plus it suits the story!  
**Song used in between the "*~*~" is called "The Lover After Me" by Savage Garden on their CD -   
Affirmation. It's an excellent CD! *smiles* I know I have used this song for Part 2 of The   
Dream of Becoming, but the song fits this story so well I really wanted to use it!  
  
----------------  
Prologue:  
  
I thought it was over, baby   
We said our goodbyes   
But I can't go a day without your face   
Going through my mind   
  
In fact, not a single minute   
Passes without you in it   
Your voice, your touch, memories of your love   
Are with me all of the times   
  
Let me let go, baby   
Let me let go   
If this is for the best,  
Why are you still in my heart   
Why are you still in my soul  
Let me let go   
  
I talked to you the other day   
Looks like you made your escape   
You put us behind, no matter how I try   
I can't do the same   
  
Let me let go, baby   
Let me let go   
If this is for the best,  
Why are you still in my heart   
Why are you still in my soul  
Let me let go ......  
  
------------------------  
  
And now, the story:  
  
~*~*Simply Couldn't*~*~  
  
------------------------  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Here I go again, I promised myself  
I wouldn't think of you today  
It's been seven months and counting  
You've moved on,  
And I still feel exactly the same  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
---------------  
  
She walked down the sidewalk slowly, her golden streams of hair flapping against the back of  
her shirt lifelessly, her feet dragging below her heavily on the concrete. She glanced up at  
the sky, sighed, and continued to look down at the pavement.   
  
High above her, the sun shone brightly, birds chirped, white fluffy clouds drifted across a   
beautiful, blue sky.  
  
How she wished her mood could match the weather.  
  
Her small, delicate hand held onto her light school bag. Her back was hunched and her shoulders  
slumped down, as if she were carrying a large boulder.  
  
Indeed, she had a large burden on her shoulders. Not physically, that is.  
  
----------------  
  
He walked down the streets with his head down, his hands in his pockets. He didn't even bother  
to look at where he was going. He lived in the neighbourhood long enough to know how to get to  
his apartment without even opening his eyes.   
  
He sighed dejectedly. How can fate be so cruel? He wondered.  
  
Across the street, she walked down in the same dejected manner as he. Her hand hung low, her  
feet dragging on the concrete, her hands stiff by her sides. He did not see her though. He did  
not notice they were walking in the same direction but from opposite ends...  
  
From opposite worlds.  
  
---------------  
  
She was known for her lack of coordination, therefore she had to look up once in a while to see  
if she was walking into a pole or into someone.  
  
Someone.  
  
Her eyes watered slightly at the thought of bumping into him again. How long has it been since  
she had literally walked into him? It seemed like a century ago. How she missed his teasing,  
his smile, his laugh, as mocking as it had been.  
  
She missed him. She missed everything about him.  
  
Her friends constantly teased her about not being able to walk one day without hitting anyone.  
  
The truth is, she secretly walked into him on purpose. To feel his warmth, to catch a glimpse  
of him, to hear his voice, to engulf the sweet scent of a soft cologne reminding her of a single  
crimson rose.  
  
Across the street the person she wanted to see most walked in the same manner as she. She did   
not notice.  
  
--------------  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
It's just that everywhere I go  
All the buildings know your name  
Like photographs and memories of love...  
Steel and granite reminders  
The city calls your name and I can't move on  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-------------  
  
He cursed at the sky beneath his breath as he caught the magnificent sight above him. Normally  
he would appreciate a fine weather, like any normal human being would. But not this day.  
  
The blue sky reminded him of her sparkling eyes, the drifting clouds reminded him of her grace,  
the sun reminded him of her smile, and the birds reminded him of her carefree personality.  
  
Looking down once more, he removed his hands from his pockets, and let them swing freely at his  
sides as he began to walk faster, before his tears could fall from his eyes.  
  
-------------  
  
She slowed down, panting, even though she hadn't been walking for long, nor had she been walking  
fast. Everything seemed to weaken her lately. Even chewing her favourite meal would tire her,  
would wear her out. She felt ill inside and out.  
  
Now she knew what the term "lovesick" meant.  
  
To her right she caught a glimpse of a red telephone booth. She stopped walking completely, and  
her lips parted as the memory came flooding into her mind.  
  
Seven months ago she was in there. All because of his words. His empty promises. His -broken-  
promises of eternal love.  
  
Had a thousand years of love not meant anything to him?  
  
Her knees began to shake and her eyes welled up with tears. No, please...not right now, she   
thought. Within a few seconds she rushed into the telephone booth, seven months exact from the   
last time she had occupied the same spot, and she collasped onto the ground, slamming the door   
shut behind her. Her tears poured out, she bit her lower lip hard, trying to stop herself from   
crying. It was no use. She couldn't control her emotions anymore. She couldn't control any-  
thing, not even her own destiny, one she was so sure of until seven months ago.   
  
-------------  
  
He stepped into the cold, dull apartment and dropped his blazer onto the floor carelessly. He  
rushed to the couch and sank into the soft leather, fighting tears, to no avail. They were  
flowing down freely now. His sobbing became louder, his breath became ragged. He rubbed his  
temples and his damp eyes, he ran his hands through his hair violently, yanking out a few strands  
in the process.   
  
"Mamo-chan..." Her voice rang inside his head. Inside his heart.  
  
A knife stabbed his heart and tore it open. There, one piece of his heart completely gone.  
  
"Mamo-chan..." Her voice called out again. Another piece vanished.  
  
He didn't know if he could take it any longer. Taking a framed picture of her, he held it   
tightly in his hands, and let his tears wet the glass surface.  
  
-------------  
  
She dusted her skirt and tried to regain her composure as she stepped out of the phone booth.  
No one had seen her, she sighed in relief, knowing how worried her family or her friends would be  
if any of them caught her crying again. She had been doing it for months when she thought she  
was not being watched. None of them questioned her, knowing only love could bring such pain.  
  
Looking at the phone booth once more, she knew exactly what building she would see if she looked  
up fifty degrees to the right. His apartment.  
  
Her legs began to slowly carry her toward the grey building.  
  
-------------  
  
"Usako..." he called out, his voice immediately echoing back to him. He let the endearment slip  
out of his mouth again and again, as if the name alone could bring her back to him.  
  
He hugged the picture close to his chest and stared at the wall opposite to the couch. There it  
was, a painting done by his favourite artist, Lonnie Lanai, of a prince and princess sharing  
their last moment together, before his departure.  
  
He could remember the day when she was modelling for this painting with him, her pink tinted lips  
pouting in an adorable manner, her brows furrowed, her eyes sparkling with mischief.  
  
He had known then, that they felt something for each other. He had known ever since the first  
day he saw her.   
  
Tears fell once more.  
  
------------  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Here I go again, I promised myself  
I wouldn't think of you today  
Yet I'm standing at your doorway  
Calling out your name because I can't move on...  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
------------  
  
She took a deep breath and stared at the white door.  
  
"Mamo-chan..." she let out a soft whimper, and fell to her knees, her face in her hands, her  
heart tearing into a million little pieces.  
  
"Mamo-chan...why..." Her cries echoed down the hallway.  
  
-----------  
  
"Mamo-chan..." He heard her call. Ugh, my mind is playing tricks again, he thought as he  
rubbed his temples.  
  
"Mamo-chan...why..." His eyes snapped opened.  
  
It was real. It was her voice. She was calling for him. Her pained cries were killing him   
inside, cutting his already broken heart into even smaller pieces.  
  
Casting all thoughts aside, he rushed to the door, and hesitated as his right hand touched the  
cool metal surface of the doorknob. He pulled his hand back, afraid to open the door.  
  
"Mamo-chan..." She called out again.   
  
This time, he turned the doorknob quickly and swung the door open as she looked up at him with  
clouded blue eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks, her lips parting from being startled.  
  
----------  
  
Their eyes met.  
  
----------  
  
His heart tore at the sight of her collasped on the rough carpet at his doorway.  
  
----------  
  
She studied his features, knowing full well the words he was about to say would be to tell her   
to leave, to be out of his life, and she didn't know when she would ever see him again.  
  
----------  
  
His eyes searched hers, seeing only pain and love. All for and because of him.  
  
----------  
  
She studied every detail, studying everything but his eyes. She knew they were his best   
features. She would look at them last.   
  
And when she did, she saw pain, and ... could there possibly be love?  
  
----------  
  
He dropped to his knees and she drew back, ready to stand up and leave with pride before he could  
even tell her to go. But before she knew it, his strong, warm hands were cupping her face, his  
thumbs stroking her cheeks, wiping away her tears.  
  
She closed her eyes to let a few more crystal droplets fall, to savour his touch, not wanting  
to leave this wonderful dream.  
  
He looked at her and closed his eyes, not believing she was really there, letting him touch her  
after what he had put her through.  
  
And then something happened.   
  
A memory from their past life flashed inside their heads.  
  
Their first kiss.  
  
----------  
  
Their eyes opened at the same time, looking at each other with the purest and the most wonderful  
emotion in the world. Love.  
  
"Mamo---" She began, but was cut off as he closed the gap between their faces, and drew her   
close into a tight embrace, as he kissed her with all his love, all his passion, and all of his  
life.  
  
She clutched onto his shirt and returned the kiss with equal passion, knowing full well whatever  
had separated them would never be able to separate them again.   
  
For once, they were glad they had not let each other go after all these months.   
  
They simply couldn't.  
  
---------  
  
The End!  
  
Author's Notes: Ta da! A short fic and a happy ending! Betcha didn't see THAT coming after  
reading the depressing (original) epilogue of What Exactly Are We? *grins* I hope you've enjoyed  
reading this short fic. It was just a spur of the moment sort of thing. I wasn't prepared to  
start a new fic or anything. I was supposed to be doing my homework *sigh* and I thought of this  
so I just went along with it! Anyways, e-mail me and tell me what you think! You can reach me  
at these addresses (plus the message board):  
  
cupid_teacup@hotmail.com  
muul@onelist.com (oh yeah JOIN THE MAILING LIST!!!!!!!!!!! at www.onelist.com and join the muul  
mailing list!)  
minako_usagi@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks a lot! =) 'til next time...  
  
----------  
  



End file.
